


Grinch

by Thatclownghoul



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Teasing, based on Christmas songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatclownghoul/pseuds/Thatclownghoul
Summary: I was orginally going to try to do something a little more romantic but I never really saw Seidou as a holiday person so I thought this would be funny
Relationships: Takizawa Seidou/Yasuhisa Kurona
Kudos: 7





	Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> I was orginally going to try to do something a little more romantic but I never really saw Seidou as a holiday person so I thought this would be funny

Takizawa sat looking out at the darkening sky. Snow was drifting past the window of the apartment he shared with Kuro. Christmas day had come and gone and dispite having someone to spend it with for the first time in a while it still wasn't great. Not that he had ever really liked the holidays anyway, it was just never something he looked forward to.

Kurona came in to the room holding two cups of coffee. She sat next to him in the chair. Seidou noticed her smirking at him out of the corner of his eye.   
"What?", he asks.  
"You don't seem to really like Christmas, just thinking you're a bit of a grinch." She teased.  
"Come on," he grumbled, "It's just not really my thing."  
"There are similarities though," Kuro continues. "You've lived in a cave before, a mostly constant scowl and half the the time you're about as cuddly as a cactus." She tries to snuggle up against him, he turns away in protest. She pokes his cheek playfully.   
"Well that about as charming as an eel." He says, turning back.   
"I think you're a little sweeter than a seasick crocodile." Kuro said.

"You don't seem over the moon about the holidays either." Seidou said.   
"Maybe if I had something to compare it to when I was younger. It just never had any meaning."  
"Grinchy grinch." He said.  
"Hush." Kuro said. "This year was pretty good, I like having someone to spend it with." She nestled into him and this time he let her. He pulls a blanket around them both and gives her a kiss on the head. They enjoy their coffee while watching the snow fall over the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading   
> This is a lot shorter than I thought it would be but it's cute.  
> Follow my Instagram @jesterghoul7 for art and updates


End file.
